


Groundhog Day（今天暂时停止）

by Yufi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yufi/pseuds/Yufi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写在最前：<br/>这是astolat的作品里译者最喜欢的短篇，和S3E11一样让人笑完哭、哭完狂笑、笑着笑着又哭起来。不好笑一定是译者的锅，推荐原文。<br/>这篇NC部分大篇幅都是SD，之所以归到互攻是因为有提及互攻，介意者慎重。<br/>原作者注：Astolat认为任何值得一玩的梗都值得玩/删除/两次/删除/三次。（尤其是当原剧已经把大部分活儿都干啦）S3E11剧透警告。（译者注：之前她还写了另外一篇同样设定的文。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhog Day（今天暂时停止）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Groundhog Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164413) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



在第六十七个星期二，Sam租了 _今天暂时停止_ *。  
汽车旅馆里没有DVD播放机，因此他不得不闯进一户人家“借”用他们的。“老兄，”Dean说，在Sam撬锁时回头望风，Sam把他扯进屋里，“这电影没那么好吧。”  
“闭嘴坐下，啥也别碰。”Sam说。他现在已经明白这并不够。他有次试着把Dean绑在一张椅子上，结果天花板就在他正上方塌陷了。另一次他强迫Dean躺在床底下呆了一整天，结果Dean突然患上一种可怕的、致命的对灰尘的过敏反应。总有什么事情杀死Dean。  
但是Sam可以延缓它的到来——如果他们沿着大部分既定轨迹做事并且他保持十分警惕的话，通常他能够把死神阻拦到当天很晚。然后在晚上十点或十一点钟左右，Dean就会被一只毒花栗鼠咬在膝盖上，或者踩到一条香蕉皮，又或者某个人一开门不幸正好撞在他的气管上。唯一一条令人感激的是，Dean总是死得很快。  
他把光碟塞进播放器里，Dean翻了个白眼，在斑马条纹的沙发上坐下来，靴子蹬上时髦的钢边红木咖啡桌，上面随便扔着几本 _建筑辑要_ *。  
电影确实看起来挺不错，Sam可以在很久之后回想时明白笑点在哪儿，根据Dean乐不可支的样子。但是此时此刻，他唯一想弄清楚的是Bill Murray见鬼的到底是怎么逃出时间循环的。“嘿。”当Sam试图快进时Dean叫道,他们为抢夺遥控器而扭打起来，直到Dean摔下沙发，脑袋被咖啡桌角砸开了花。

  
_“It was the heat of the moment（在那激动时刻）--”_

  
于是第二天，Sam就只是坐在Dean旁边从头到尾看完了这部电影。“好吧，所以，”Dean转过头，“接下来看什么？ _疯狂高尔夫_ *？”  
Sam依然盯着屏幕。他的挫败感已经满到没法再加进一点儿沮丧了，要不然他会想用什么东西砸穿电视的。  
“知道么，Sammy，”Dean说，轻撞他一下，“没准电影还是说对了，也许这一切都只是在提醒你需要约上一炮啦。”  
“早就试过了，”Sam闷闷不乐地回答。他在大概第五十二个星期二时曾尝试过休息几回合，想看看如果他直接甩手走开的话会发生什么，Dean仍然性命不保，“没用。”  
“好吧，”Dean说，移开了视线，“所以也许你需要遇见某个特别的人。”  
“没错，”Sam发出一声嗤笑，“因为每天看你死一遍真让我有那个心情。”不管怎么说，反正他现在也很难约到什么人了，他们都知道他身上有哪里很古怪。  
“无论如何，”Dean说，“你知道它会发生的，老兄，所以干脆就——忘了它吧。去那个哪儿然后——”  
“ _忘了它_ ？”Sam怒道。他起身径直走出了屋子，因为不这样做的话他会一拳招呼在Dean脸上，而这可能又以咖啡桌惨剧而告终。  
Dean紧跟他出来，叫着“嘿——”然后被前廊绊了一跤，脖子摔断在花园过道上。

  
_“It was the heat of the moment（在那激动时刻）--”_

  
Sam睁开眼，向上瞪着天花板。一夜情不管用，而且不，他才不要在Broward县里寻找他的真爱。这倒是留给他一个别的选择，他看着另一张床上正摇头晃脑系着鞋带的Dean，活生生的、正在呼吸的Dean，如果这有哪怕一丝可能起作用——  
“呃，干嘛？”Dean说。  
“听我说，这值得一试。”Sam说。  
“呃。”Dean说。  
“这只对我有效。”Sam说，然后伸手去抓Dean的夹克。  
“老兄！”Dean说，拼命挥打开他的手，“放开我！”  
“Dean，就只是——”  
“不行——！”  
“Dean，等等。等一下、不、别去那里——”

  
_“It was the heat of the moment（在那激动时刻）--”_

  
Sam带Dean进了一家脱衣舞俱乐部，给他买了许多酒精饮料以及大腿舞。当Sam把他带回车里时，Dean已经有点东倒西歪的，而且即便Sam拉开他的裤链低头为他口交他也只含糊抗议了几句。不幸的是，一个醉到站不起来的Dean同样也是一个醉到“站不起来”的Dean。一阵子之后Sam只得放弃并把他们驶回汽车旅馆，想等酒精效力消退点再说。在后座上，Dean前半途一直打着呼噜，接着他突然开始呕吐并被自己的呕吐物给呛死了。  
Sam给Dean买礼物：大多数是给Impala的物件。这没起到什么好作用，Dean把自己电焦了，把自己点着了，还有一次，把车炸飞了。  
Sam点播那种按次计费的黄片给两人一起观看，Dean起身去换频道时绊到咖啡桌，头朝屏幕倒去，结果在碎玻璃上割断了喉咙。  
Sam把Dean绑在床上，然而Dean给他的脑袋来了一膝盖后莫名其妙地把自己闷死在枕头下面了。  
Sam开始对此着迷。他在餐厅里盯着Dean的嘴唇，把小腿挤向Dean的膝盖；他走路紧挨着Dean以让两人手臂轻触，并且在他得逞时把手搭到Dean的肩上、脖子上或腰上。他把手指钩在Dean牛仔裤的腰带上扯着他到处走，或者用自己的手扣住Dean的手腕，在那里，脆弱的脉搏颤动着。  
“老兄，”Dean说，每天如此，每次如此，“给点个人空间。”  
“好啊，”Sam说，然后继续索取更多，Dean从来不推开他直到Sam真正大胆尝试。但是Dean总是划定界线，他从不妥协，Sam孜孜不倦地努力再努力，终于，某天早上，在Dean后退过阳台摔下九层楼就为了躲避亲吻之后，Sam仅仅在床上翻了个身，把脸埋到枕头里开始大哭。  
“Sam？”Dean慌了，“Sam——Sammy，别这样——”Dean抓住他把他拉起来，双手捧住Sam的脸用拇指抹去泪水，试图看进Sam的眼里，他自己翠绿的双眸睁大带着恐慌。“嘿，嘿，怎么了？Sam，到底怎——”  
Sam攀附着Dean的肩膀抽抽噎噎地说：“你不肯让我、我不能——一直这么干，我不知道怎么——”  
“什么？”Dean说，“Sam，别这样，任何事，只要告诉我——”  
“Dean。”Sam唤道，额头抵向Dean，近到能闻见Dean的早起口气，Dean牢牢抓住他的双臂以至于手指陷进去的地方开始疼痛。当Sam将自己的嘴唇滑过Dean的，Dean畏缩了一下，却并没有退开，只是嘶哑地说，“Sam——”  
“拜托，”Sam说，“求你。”于是Dean张开嘴让Sam亲吻他。他默许了Sam笨拙地解开他的衬衫，把T恤从牛仔裤里扯出来，默许了Sam把他拉回床上，默许了Sam一只手包绕住他的阴茎，紧接着他叫道“噢，操！”然后跳了起来，当Sam试图给他撸管却不得要领时。  
他们底下的床塌了，廉价的金属框尖叫着断裂，一条杠子从床垫上戳出来划开了Dean的股动脉。

_“It was the heat of the moment（在那情动时分）--”_

  
Sam利用接下来的几个星期二通读了 _男男性爱圣经_ *并找到了个卖润滑剂的地方，然后他坐起来关掉了收音机。  
“老兄！你不能这么对Asia！”Dean愤愤不平。  
“Dean，”Sam说，他跪到Dean的床上，双手捧住Dean的脸把他拉近。  
“Sam？”Dean疑惑道。  
“Dean，”Sam轻声说——仅仅是托着他，不试图去推搡，就只是这么捧着他，“求你。”  
“Sam，”Dean说，声音低沉而颤抖，然后他再次默许了Sam吻遍他全身，他的嘴里带点口气然而是那么的温暖柔软。  
当他们亲吻了差不多半小时之后，Dean在床上满脸红晕，一丝不挂且坚挺着，Sam说：“待在这儿，好吗？”然后起身去抓他的裤子。  
“你是在逗我？”Dean坐起来瞪着他。  
“就在这等，”Sam说，“别下床，我要去买点东西。”  
Dean红着脸说：“我背包的侧兜，那个弹药袋。”结果里面藏着安全套，一根银色的小振动棒，一条皮制小带子，还有一叠铝箔包装的润滑剂。Sam盯着振动棒和阴茎环，拿走了润滑剂。  
Dean做得不多，他总保持一只手在触碰Sam——他的手臂，他的肩膀，他的头发，抚摸着他，不时轻拍几下。除了这个，Dean就只是躺在那里闭着眼睛，让Sam做任何他想做的事。当Sam将手指滑入他体内时他咬住嘴唇皱起脸，阴茎软软垂在双腿之间。“别，没关系，”他说，当Sam停下来试图让他硬起来时，“不用，继续，”Sam推进他体内时他一直保持着稳定的深呼吸。  
这之后Sam筋疲力尽瘫倒在他旁边的床上。Dean挣脱出来，拍拍Sam的背说：“好吧，我去冲个澡。”他在Sam能够挣扎着阻止他之前站起身，走进卫生间锁上了门。  
“Dean？”Sam喊道，重重敲打着门，“Dean！让我——”

_“It was the heat of the moment（在那激动时刻）--”_

  
Sam下次尝试了阴茎环。“哇喔，重口味。”Dean说。这个以及一次口交让Dean在这整件事里保持了更浓厚的兴趣，但他仍然没有真正兴奋起来。事后，Sam试图在床上留住他，但是Dean说“老兄，别跟我娘唧唧的”，结果这场纠缠不知怎地变成了Dean用床头柜上的的啤酒瓶碎片戳进他自己眼睛里。  
不过，Dean愿意为了缓慢悠长的口交留在床上，于是Sam随着实战次数增加而越发沉着耐心。“天啊 _操_ ，Sam。”Dean喘息着，睁大眼睛看向下面。这一天Sam终于弄明白了如何慢慢地把Dean全部送入喉咙，只可惜Dean之后变得火冒三丈，因为Sam没道理会知道（如何深喉），结果他冲出房间的速度太快，被女服务员的吸尘器绊到，一头撞进外面的水泥墙里。  
Sam试着让Dean来操他。Dean闭上眼睛润滑了自己然后长驱直入，然而这简直太疼了——Sam觉得没准 _他自己_ 要死了。他没能止住一声痛呼。Dean猛地抽出去，这甚至比之前还疼，接下来他穿上裤子，箭一般冲出旅馆房间，结果再一次绊到了吸尘器线。  
Sam开始仔细研读书里的差不多每个章节。在某个星期二他得知Dean喜爱Sam一边用鼻子沿着脖颈拱上去一边亲在下颌轮廓旁，还得用上牙齿。另一个星期二他了解到Dean会在Sam用指关节轻推双球后那个湿润温暖的凹陷时扭动起来。而在接下来的那个星期二，他明白了Dean喜欢让他的睾丸也被吮吸到。  
Dean喜欢被拍打屁股，但并不是真的打上去。他喜欢别人舔他的乳头而不是咬。他的皮肤很敏感，太多的指交或是手淫，即使有润滑，也会让他酸痛从而变得性致缺缺。当Sam试图去舔他的后膝或者吸吮脚趾时他只翻了个白眼。Dean爱死了被舔肛，没准比他对口交的热爱还要强烈，尽管他总是在最开始的一两分钟里显得窘迫不安。  
那个振动器并没有什么用，Sam发现，他只是为了女孩儿们留着它。但他喜欢那个阴茎环，从它让他全程硬着这点来看。Sam试着把他捆起来的那次，Dean整个过程中都紧张得要命。他迫使Sam在他手边留下一把刀以便割断绳索，但是他反倒设法割开了自己的手腕。  
Dean喜欢肚皮朝下蜷在一只枕头上，但他可不喜欢承认这点，所以Sam只好几乎是粗暴地把他扳成那样，这居然让Dean更欲罢不能了。Dean喜欢亲吻，除非它持续得太长，这时他就会开始变得出奇紧张接着从Sam怀中挣脱出来试图下床。无论Sam以何种方式想要留下他，总是没有好下场。  
“ _今天暂时停止_ ，”Dean直截了当地说，往身上套着衣服，“于是，怎么着，你觉得我是Andie McDowell*？和我上床，就能打破诅咒——”  
“咳，我想，也许，”Sam说，“不，Dean，等等，听我说——”  
Dean的枪滑落出来撞到地上，就在Dean抓起一条拳击短裤时。

_“It was the heat of the moment（在那情动时分）--”_

  
Sam缓慢而轻柔地一路吻着Dean把他推倒在床上；亲吻他的脖子、舔舐乳头和磨蹭大腿直到Dean为他打开。他吸了会儿Dean的阴茎，吸得湿漉漉、乱兮兮的，然后对他的双球又舔又拱，同时还用润滑过的手指包裹住Dean的阴茎，不紧不慢地挑逗着。  
Dean此时气喘吁吁、大汗淋漓，几乎就要射了。Sam啪地一下给他戴上阴茎环，在Dean的大腿上印下几个湿吻，然后他坐回去，说：“翻身。”  
“老兄，”Dean说道，半是抗议地，于是Sam把他推到枕头上并一手按住Dean的背不让他乱动。“嘿，掌控着主导呢，哈？”Dean说，象征性地挣动了几下。  
“对啊，”Sam低声说，吻上Dean的后颈，一路沿着脊背亲吻下去，舌头舔掉脊柱沟里的汗滴，最后滑到Dean两腿之间卷过他的小穴。Dean颤动着扭来扭去，把头埋进枕头里。“嘘，”Sam说，然后更加卖力地舔舐，把舌尖刺入里面。Dean在他身下战栗，肩膀紧绷，而Sam只是继续又吸又舔直到Dean最终放松下来，整个人都为他敞开。  
Sam给Dean做了润滑，没用太长时间，然后他缓慢却坚定地推入。Dean为他准备好了，喘息着；他甚至喃喃着“耶”，短短一回，然后又把脸扑回枕头里。  
“Dean，”Sam说，气息急促，“Dean。”他小心翼翼地齐根没入，然后把Dean拉起来背靠着自己，再次亲吻他的喉咙。Dean的身体以前所未有的开放程度包裹着他，Sam的阴茎在他体内舒适地滑动，插入又退出，于是Sam开始忍不住了。他的牙齿刮过Dean的皮肤，Dean在他底下呻吟着，然后Dean说了句什么，声音低得几不可闻。  
“什么？”Sam喘着气问。  
Dean哼哼着模糊说道“快，Sammy”而Sam仿佛全身过电一般战栗起来，因为Dean从来没有——  
“告诉我，”Sam说，“Dean，求你，快说——”  
“噢天啊，”Dean说，“Sam。Sam——”  
“求你，”Sam恳求，“求你了，Dean，我需要听到——告诉我——”  
“我正要跟你说呢！”Dean打断他，声音嘶哑，“给我听好了，快点，Sam，干我——”Sam在操他，操得越来越快、越来越狠，Dean在他身下弓起背迎合他，喊道：“操他的耶稣基督啊，Sam，就是这样！”  
Sam把Dean拉近，在他颈后呜咽着说：“Dean。”接着Dean就射了他一手，阴茎剧烈地跳动喷射，而阴茎环甚至还紧扣着。Sam又亲了亲他的脖子，Dean发出一声叹息，朝后懒洋洋地倒向他，温热又绵软。这次，当Sam放他躺下，Dean没有再企图逃跑，哪怕Sam缠着他一遍又一遍地亲吻，一遍又一遍。  
Sam不断地在Dean心不在焉试图起身时把他拉回床上。“老兄，我们在床上赖了一整天啦。”Dean说，歪起脑袋看了看窗外。天色已暗，时钟上显示是8:43.  
“是啊，”Sam柔声说，触碰着Dean的脸颊，“待在这儿，跟我一起。”  
Dean回过头来，表情混杂了恐惧与渴望。“Sam，”他说，声音沙哑低沉，“这个——这一切——”  
“我爱你，”Sam说，Dean红着脸移开视线，转而注视着天花板，他的眼睛在黑暗中仍湿润而闪闪发亮。Sam紧紧环抱住他在耳边低语：“我爱你。”  
“是啊。”Dean含糊地回答，然后收紧了他插在Sam发间的手，用手指轻抚他的头皮。就这样，Sam靠在他肩头沉入梦乡。  
Sam在晚上11点58分醒来，Dean已经起床正走进卫生间，想阻止他已经太迟了。那声被呛住了的喘息比第一晚的枪击还要让他心痛如绞，Sam紧闭双眼，等待下一次醒来。

_“It was the heat of the moment（在那情动时分）--”_

Sam醒来。Dean又在跟着Asia一起唱了。Sam回头望着他。  
“老兄，是Asia。”Dean说，得意地笑。  
“是啊。”Sam说，然后站起来，在一个月的星期二里第一次去刷牙。

  
_"But you'd better promise me, I'll be back in time（但你最好向我保证，我会及时归来）—"_

  
“你没事吧？”Dean问道，他们现在在车里，正在尽其所能地快速向北驶离Broward县，“你看起来跟魂飞天外似的，Sammy。”  
“我会好的。”Sam说，他强迫双手抓紧自己的大腿才能保持不颤抖，“就是快点离开这。”  
Dean开了一整天，Sam不让他停下直到他们穿越了梅森-迪克森线*，然后时钟走过了12点。

_"If I could turn back time—If I could find a way（如果我能及时回来——如果我能找到办法）—"_

  
Sam于早晨醒来，但他没有睁眼，直到他听见Dean在浴室里唱歌。他缓慢地坐起来，全身僵硬，同时Dean从卫生间里出来用毛巾搓着头发，腰上还围着另一块。Sam凝视着他。  
“ _If I could reach the stars（如果我能摘到星星）_ ……怎么了？”声音渐弱，Dean防备地问。  
 _“这就是生活中没有他会变成什么样。”_  
“地球呼叫SamWinchester喽。”Dean说，一只手在他面前晃了晃。  
“我要去洗个澡。”Sam说，他进去把头伸到花洒下方，水拍击在他的脖子和肩膀上。他抬起手触碰胸旁，那个子弹嵌进他肋骨的地方，那里皮肤光滑，毫发无损，然而他还是能感受到一阵幻痛。这在三天前才发生。要不然就是根本没发生过。或许这一切都只是——  
也许它仍在进行。也许他因为枪伤而发了一场烧，只是梦见自己醒来；也许他的手指下正渗着血，并且他已经——  
“老兄，快点，我快饿死了！”Dean的喊声从门外传来，“你昨天除了玉米片和牛肉干以外啥也没让我停下来吃过好吗！”  
Sam开始动作并冲了满脸水。他站在浴室里颤抖着，旅馆的小块香皂从他手中溜走，他用手指使劲地揉搓头发因为他没法拧开洗发水的盖子，然后尽可能快地出了浴室。  
Dean在去Denny餐厅时唱了一路，指尖在方向盘上有节奏地敲击。Sam一直望着他。Dean从肩上瞥了他一眼：“说真的，一直盯着我干嘛？”  
“没事。”Sam轻声说。他伸出手去放在Dean前臂上，手指松松地环住他的手腕。  
“老兄，给点个人空间。”Dean说，然而他没有试图抽出去。一阵子过后，他漫不经心地让一只手松开方向盘放在座位上，以便让Sam更容易握着。Dean保持目视前方，他的另一只手强有力地握住方向盘，保持他们在车道上。Sam目光锁住Dean，Dean的脉搏跳动得有些快。Sam想着要不要说求你。  
他再一次用指尖触摸着Dean的脉搏，然后决定了他可以等。这之后还会有机会。他不会放过。

译注：  
1、今天暂时停止Groundhog Day：《土拨鼠之日》或《今天暂时停止》（港译：偷天情缘），1993年美国爱情喜剧片，比尔·默瑞等主演。主角陷入重复某天的生活中，尝尽各种酸甜苦辣后最终抱得美人归，也解开了时间循环。  
2、男男性爱圣经The Joy of Gay Sex：真的有这本书……  
3、建筑辑要：即Architectural Digest杂志，创刊于1920年，是一本有关室内设计和建筑的国际性杂志。  
4、疯狂高尔夫：电影Caddyshack，又译《小小球童》，1980年美国喜剧片。  
5、安迪·麦克道尔Andie McDowell：《土拨鼠之日》女主演。  
6、梅森-迪克森线：美国北方和南方的分界线。实际上它是划分宾夕法尼亚州与自马里兰州至西弗吉尼亚州一部分的东西边界线，也是马里兰和特拉华间的北南边界线。在1861-1865年美国内战前，宾夕法尼亚南部边界被认为是奴隶州与非奴隶州之间的分界线。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者对剧情的解释：  
> 这篇和原剧走向是一样的，都是建立在一百多个周二+大半年追捕Trickster+最终狗狗眼打动Trickster的时间线上。它其实是S3E11的脑补，关于那一百多个星期二中间到底还发生了什么原剧没表现出来的事儿的脑补。  
> 在这里花痴感叹下Astolat女神功力，人物极其IC，搞笑和虐心风格都神奇地与原作保持了高度一致，画面感十足，这文要是拍成剧简直就是《邪恶力量绝密资料：未播出的片段》呀！啊，本人已疯。


End file.
